A week to see
by To love and be loved
Summary: 14 days is all they have. 14 days until things go back to normal. But will it be enough for these two "enemies" to fall in love? Puppyshipping. Rated for language.


A.N- This is the preface for my newest and possibly my longest story. I estimate about 15-17 chapters... :)  
>SOOOO A little preview, this story will be a love story. Puppyshipping 3 So I hope you like this and I plan on updating weekly, chapter one is already in progress~ 3<p>

Enough rambling

ON WITH THE STORY~! 3

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

All of them. All eleven of them stood in front of their mailboxes, ready for the moment of truth. Today it was official. Whether alone or with a friend, they all, with a hesitant hand, reached out and opened the box, retrieving their large off-white envelope. Some took the time to walk back into the comfort of their home, others were too impatient to wait. But all eventually opened the envelope.

Each reading aloud to their friend, or to the empty space around them said:

"_Dear _Seto Kaiba,"

"_Dear _Marik and Malik Ishtar,"

"_Dear _Anzu Mazaki,"

"_Dear _Yugi and Yami Muto,"

"_Dear _Ryou and Kazuki Bakura,"

"_Dear _Tristan Tailor,"

"_Dear _Duke Devlen,"

"_Dear _KatsuyaJounouchi,"

"_We congratulate you on your attendance on the Senior class trip of _**2010**. _It is a pleasure to see another bright mind of our graduating class partake in this wonderful adventure. _

_This years trip will be a _**two week **_long trip. You will be traveling _**overseas** _this year. Your final destination will be Sydney, Australia__where you will be residing for your nights stay._

_Once again congratulations on your attendance on the Senior class trip of _**2010 **_and we hope you enjoy your trip._

_Sincerely, the faculty of Domino High School."_

The students flipped the second page of their packet.

"_We have provided a list of the necessary items that are highly recommended be packed for the trip._

_These items include, but are not limited to_

_All and any necessary toiletries_

_One weeks worth of clothes_

_At least one pair of sneakers_

_At least one pair of dress/fancy shoes_

_One formal outfit (Men: Suites, Women: Formal dress)_

_One bathing suit_

_One bag that is easily taken around_

_One umbrella_

_One form of jacket_

_Any type of protective sun lotion_

_A secure wallet or purse to keep money and other personal accessories in"_

Again, the students flipped the page.

"_As we will be traveling by plane, all attending students are required to bring their passport. _

_Since we will be leaving right from the school Monday, after school Friday, all attending students are required to bring their luggage to school with them. Where they will be taken to the auditorium, placed on the chair with the students name on them, and will be searched for any illegal substances. Women's bags will be searched by female faculty, and Men's bags will be searched by male faculty._

_We request that all toiletries are put into separate bags, ready for inspection._

_After inspection during the school day, the auditorium will be locked and luggage will be guarded by two police guards until the students have all retrieved their bags at the end of the day._

_Once all students have their luggage and are accounted for we will board the bus and leave for the airport. _

_Thank you for you cooperation._

_Enclosed in this envelope for each individual student is a smaller white envelope containing that students fundraised money for the trip. _

_Plane and train tickets will be distributed before the boarding of each vessel as to avoid loss of tickets."_

Seto scoffed at the letters. This trip was such a waste of time… Too bad he was being forced to go on it. He walked back into the large mansion and up the winding marble staircase, entering his blue room. The tall CEO fell onto his bed at glared at his already packed bags for Mondays departure of the country. Stupid school trips… He had pushed around so many meetings to open up a whole week. This was going to be hell if it didn't kill him first!

Malik, the light in the room, looked to his darker half who smiled evilly. He was plotting major pranks on Yami and Bakura already. A new country meant new opportunities. Malik sensed that no good could come from that look, so he went to finish up the packing that needed to be done for the fast and upcoming Monday. Hopefully WW III didn't break out on this trip…

Anzu jumped silently up and down in her bright pink room, and flopped onto her overly plush bed sighing contently. What could be better then a week out of the country with all of her best friends? Nothing! She ticked items off her mental to do list. Her neon purple suitcase was packed with everything she predicted she'd need for the trip, and her hello kitty carry on bag sat next to it. She giggled to herself as she silently spazzed out again at the thought of the trip.

Yugi and Yami both sat on the couch in the back room of the Game shop. Once Yugi finished reading the letter aloud and handing Yami his envelope of cash they cuddled together on the couch. Both were excited about the upcoming trip. Looking down at his lighter half, Yami smiled. Yugi smiled back brightly. Yes… this was going to be a good week.

Ryou looked at his darker half, who had cringed at the use of his fake name at the beginning of the letter. Bakura didn't want to go on this stupid Senior trip. It sounded like too much work. But once Ryou had promised 4 days of missed school Bakura warmed up to the idea. Ryou himself was pretty excited for the trip, finally being able to return to good old England again would be nice. Now if only he could convince Bakura to pack his own bag… That would be a miracle.

Tristan sighed, slipping the small white envelope out of the larger one and stuffing it in his back pocket This trip was supposed to be amazing, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so great. Walking slowly up the stairs to his door and into the house he yawned. Rubbing his tired eyes, he walked to his computer and signed on his favorite gamming site. He wasn't going to let this faze him one bit.

Duke, who had only decided to go once all of his other friends had confirmed their attendance to the trip, had already filled a small suitcase… Of hair and body care products… He'd just have to suck it up and pay the extra baggage, since each student was permitted a free bag and a free carry on paid for by the school… This was going to be a long week.

Jounouchi, walking back into his house only after reading the letter, looked from his letter to his dump of a room. God, he only had today and tomorrow to shift through this mess and pack for the trip… Damn… He should have started sooner. Wanting to waste no time he dumped out one of the many laundry bins full of god knows what onto the floor and starting sorting out what he wanted to take on this trip… Damn, and Saturday was supposed to be a R&R day…

To say spirits were high about the upcoming Domino Senior trip was half right and half wrong.

But who knows. A lot can happen in a week. But if something is to happen it better happen before the week is up… because things could possibly just go back to normal..

Who knows… Most people do say a happy ending is over rated right?

* * *

><p>A.N-<p>

Me: Oh, a two week trip? What could possibly happen?  
>Seto: Anzu dies of a friendship overdose?<br>Anzu: *Glares*  
>Jounouchi, Tristan and duke: *Laughs*<br>Anzu: Don't make me hurt you!  
>Tristan: Like you could...<br>Anzu: *smirks* Friendship! Just the word itself is inspiring... It can bring light into the darkest night!  
>Seto: No.<br>Anzu: And without it none of us would be the same!  
>Tristan: Seto do it...!<br>Seto: She'll stop, don't worry.  
>Duke: I don't think she will...<br>Anzu: Who knows where we'd be now without our friends? *Pulls Jounouchi, Tristan, Duke and Seto into a hug*  
>Seto: ALRIGHT I'M SORRY!<br>Me: *sweatdrop* Uh huh... I hoped you liked it... R&R Please! I love you guys~


End file.
